


Inappropriate

by CabbitAndTheWeasel



Series: Three Levels [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, KakaxSakuxSasu, Love Triangles, Rejection, SakuSasu mentions, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, angsty Kakashi, guilty Sakura, sex dream with minor, sexual attraction to a minor, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbitAndTheWeasel/pseuds/CabbitAndTheWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Three Levels. Kakashi laments his terribly impossible love for Sakura and after two whole years of avoiding her she finally confronts him about those very inappropriate kisses during her genin days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

Hot panting breath on the nap of his neck made a pleasant shiver run down his back as she made a noise similar to a strangled moan. It made his pant all the more tight and to relieve the pressure even just a little he began to run a callused hand up the curve of her hip, to her waist. On the way to its destination his hand cupped and gave a pert breast of hers a squeeze. His eyes closed with a groan as the girl under him gasped so sweetly with her back arching into him. Her nails dug into his shoulder and he squeezed again in appreciative pleasure. Letting his thumb brush against her before they left her breast to cup the back of her neck to pulled her to him.

Closer. It felt so good to have her closer, he needed this. To feel that smooth skin of her on his, she still retained that soft feeling even after she hit puberty and started advanced lessons with her current teacher, the Hokage and she would walk home battered and bruised, sometimes with cuts she hadn't quite healed.

The contact between a muscle tight chest and a figure still growing into her womanly shape felt impossibly good, he couldn't help the content sigh of finally having her to himself. With no one in her thoughts but him and what he did to her. To smell the scent of her sweat and floral shampoo, to feel her body, her tiny little body up against his bare chest. They kissed, hard and heavy and he dug his teeth into her lip so she would gasp and he could sneak his tongue in.

Wet and slick, just how he remembered.

Another groan escaped him through her lips as she ran her nails down his back, she still wasn't sure exactly what to do with them most of the time. But he felt she didn't need to know to make him high with giddiness. Everything she did, intentional or not always took center stage in his mind now. Sweat dragged down his temple, his pants felt so tight. Could he take them off? They release themselves from their heated kiss and he stared down at her. He had to blink once, twice to clear his vision, hazy from lust.

A large hand moved to her cheek and wiped her bangs from her pretty face. The baby fat that rounded her cheeks was going away now, but enough was still there to give her face a pleasant roundness to it. She wasn't a child anymore, but not yet an adult. The in between suited her, she never seemed to have an awkward stage to her teenage year so far, he highly doubted she would either.

Sweet green eyes, lidded and hazy from their activities stared up at him. He licked his lips and watched her open her mouth wider, her breathing was heavy and labored. He loved the way it made her chest heave upward, her breasts had no choice but to flatten up against his chest with how close he was. Yet not too close, he didn't want to crush her. He took that chance to bring his thumb to her mouth and thrust it in. Green eyes closed with a muffled moan as he made little circles on her tongue. There was drool on the side of her mouth and he leaned down to taste her with his tongue. She tasted like girls that aren't yet women should taste, like honey and flowers, and everything good in the world. It was innocence and undiscovered lust that he would bring out in the open to enjoy for as long as they were together.

Lip gloss smudge lips closed around the thumb and she sucked. He could feel the sliver hairs on the back of his neck rise. The man couldn't help the breathless exhale at the feeling of her tongue rub against his appendage, she tried to tease him, but it was far too damn cute to really fluster him.

"Fuck…" he breathed, he pressed his aroused groin against her and she answered by wrapping shapely legs around him. It was only some time ago that the legs had been nothing but twigs that held her up right as she ran up trees with that perfect chakra control of hers he use to take advantage of.

A girl her age shouldn't be able to grind into him like that.

He pulled his thumb from her mouth and pressed two more to her lips. She complied with his silent demand; her tongue darted out and licked him slowly across the length of his fingers.

"Sakura…" he sighed as he watched the sight of his student. She lay under him half clothed and suggestively giving into his demands. He took his free hand now and let it slide from where it tangle into her short pink hair and let it leave a trail of fire down her stomach. They easily grasped at the panties laying lopsided on her hips and tore them off in a rush, he wanted to touch her more.

"Sakura…"he murmured again, kissing her temple and pulling out his fingers from her reach. "What do you want?"

"I…" she sighed into his touch, he could feel her stomach's muscles contracting. "I…want…you."

* * *

 

Kakashi bolted from his bed, all too aware of what had woke him up. Bleary eyes and panting he took a moment to catch his breath and adjust his vision to the darkness of the bedroom. Rubbing his eyes as his breathing calmed, he gulped. His throat was painfully dry.

Dark eyes turned wide-eyed at his alarm clock, it was three in the morning this time. The man took a moment to beath in again as he sat up a little straighter before smacking his hand to his face.

It happened again. Guilt and shame and fluttery feelings bubbled up inside him all at once, just like it did every night it happened. Dreaming of a silly infatuation, or enjoying a wet dream every now and then was alright, truthfully. However, when the dreams involve a very important, very dangerous ex student of his…well…Kakashi has royally fucked up this time. More so than that one special day he let his strange fluttery feeling for the student to go way out of hand the first time.

What was this? The fifth time this month? The images of sweat drench pink hair and lip gloss smudged lips were still fresh. Even the sounds of her moans and gasps sounded just like the real thing. Unconciously, a large hand reached out to the other side of his bed, as if the same girl from his dreams would be there, laying so close and nude and for him to really have all to himself.

But the man sighed. Because all his hand was met with were sweat damp sheets. She wouldn't be here, he knew this. Because he couldn't bring himself to ever touch her again. It was wrong, she is a minor, and the child he use to mentor.

Kakashi ran his damp hands through his hair with a tired sigh and looked down at his lap, there was no tent this time. However, with a sound of shame he knew that the uncomfortable stickiness under his shorts was not sweat. Throwing off the blankets the ninja made to stand as he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself off.

As cold water ran down him, Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and once again the self loathing begin.

He wanted to die.

It has been two years. Two whole years since that moment in time his sanity left him and he touched the one thing he should never have thought about in the first place.

Sakura had only been thirteen. And he was, for the lack of better words: a dirty old man.

He had never found a way to ever talk about what had happened that night. He distanced himself from her, focused less on her needs as a kunoichi in training and focused everything he had on the other members of Team 7. In hindsight, that might not have been the wisest choice.

He realized soon after news of what happened in the forest of death reached him that he had made a mistake. He had seen his kids limp to the waiting area. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, he had no issue injury wise and simply watched his teammates closely from behind in case either of them started falling in one direction or the other. Sakura and Sasuke, however, were not gifted with the ability to heal abnormally fast and had to lean on each other for support. Her hair, by some crazy stunt she must have pulled, was in shambles and no longer trailed behind her. Sasuke had kept his arm firmly planted around her scrawny waist, it kept her upright as much as him. His newly formed Sharingan glared at any thing that came within five feet of her. He should have been proud. Really, he should have, they were concerned for each other as team mates should be and were watching each others back.

But Sasuke was holding her too tightly, too close to him. Like he was making sure she wasn't taken away, or that her murmurs of concern were only for him. He was glaring at her, seething, really. Sasuke criticized how close she was to dying, that he could have killed her, or the Sound nin could have killed her, or that snake. Kakashi could see, through his own narrowed gaze, that Sasuke's raged filled eyes were also filled to the brim with something else. Something that made Kakashi unreasonable jealous and guilty all at once, Sasuke wouldn't let anyone near her for the remainder of the day until the preliminaries started.

It was then Kakashi would think to himself and belittle himself. Because if he hadn't been so damned ashamed at what he had done to her, so afraid of how she would react around him after his moment of weakness, he could have prepared her better. He could have trained her as hard as he trained his boys, made sure she knew how to defend herself, to fight back more confidently. He was a terrible teacher. Sakura had to fight Asuma's only female student with a minor concussion, two broken ribs and a sprained ankle.

Even though his guilt was fresh, Kakashi couldn't help the simultaneous pride and affection he felt for Sakura in her facing her own shortcomings and insecurities head on. She had fought with the spirit of a true kunoichi that day. All battered and broken, but without a word of complaint she dragged the battle on, and even though it ended in a draw, he carried her out of the arena in his arms, this time he was the one who didn't let a soul near her.

Soon after Team 7 broke apart. Sasuke defected and Naruto left to trained with Jiriya, and Sakura…Sakura was left in the dust because Kakashi just didn't know what to do with himself, what to do with her. He still didn't know what to do.

So, maybe he, just a little, ran away from her. Unlike Sakura who had grown a little and learned not to run from her problems, he did.

Eventually, he learned of her apprenticeship to Tsunade-sama and in all honesty, the jounin breathed a sigh of relief to know he didn't have to continue her training. He didn't know how to act around her, call him awkward, or a coward, or whatever. He just couldn't take those big green eyes looking at him.

His avoidance of Sakura, however, did not keep him from checking up on her. She probably wouldn't have known though since he had taken to hiding in a tree…and occasionally behind her living room curtains when she was far too tired to notice.

He had been there for a lot of moments he was sure she believed herself to be alone to suffer through. Like a week after Naruto's leave and she felt lonely, he let himself into her room at night and brushed through her lopped of pink hair to sooth her as she slept. A year after Sasuke had left and she tried to burn everything that reminded her of him, which she failed at miserably of course and clung to the photo of Team 7 and threw water on the tiny fire she made in her backyard. Even now, the scratched head band Naruto had given her for safe keeping was stashed away in a box at the back of her closet.

Kakashi's back hit the freezing tile of his shower wall and let himself slide down into the tub, ignoring the shivers that started to effect him due to the cold shower he needed so badly. As weeks turned to months, then eventually a year, the copy nin had hoped his strange affection for his only female student would have waned. Eventually he allowed himself to try and slowly insert himself back into her life through missions. It didn't work, not really. Because now she was older, going through puberty and growing up. Teenager Sakura was just as adorable, and relentlessly on his mind as child Sakura had been. Even more so now when the dreams starting to come. Kakashi was at his wits end.

He still never brought up the kisses again with her, neither did she.

When the coldness of the shower was starting to be too much and he was sure any arousal he had woken up to was crushed the tired man turned off his water and lazily climbed out. Returning to his room as he scrubbed wet silver hair he tore off his dirty bed sheets and the messy boxers from his bed and threw them into the wash. For about a minute he sat in total darkness before he sighed once more and reached for the air freshener on his bedside table. This was embarrassing, his tiny little room without any windows smelled like sex. Kakashi wondered if he should let Tsunade-sama beat these feelings from him or not. Surely she would kill him right on the spot if she knew what he had done and was dreaming about concerning her star pupil.

Catching a quick glimpse of his clock he clicked his tongue. He had a meeting with the Hokage, another mission with possible leads on one of his other ex students at five am. His dark grey eyes looked down at his state of undress, a towel being the only thing giving him modesty in his own home and decided he could be a little late. He needed to talk to Obito and Rin. Maybe they could help him.

* * *

 

Talking to the dead, for once, had not eased his mind. Nor has it since he began his odd and very, very bad feelings for Sakura.

Walking out of the Hokage's office after a soft briefing he sighed into his mask and closed the door behind him. He had hardly paid attention. Sakura was in the room, in the corner doing paper work for she had been briefed earlier, Tsunade assigned Sakura as head medic of this mission as a precaution. Who knew what they would find at a possible Orochimaru base after all.

It's been three weeks since the last time he met with the pink haired medic in training. Her hair reached just passed her shoulders now and she had put it up in attempts to keep it away from focused green eyes during the meeting. She wasn't wearing her fighting gear today. She was working more shifts at the hospital lately as Shizune helped her into the groove, met with patients and studied. She was tired, his sharp eyes caught the bags forming under her eyes. But she was holding herself with an air of confidence and determination he hadn't seen since her preliminary match with Yamanaka Ino. Kakashi smiled inwardly, she was certainly growing into her own now, she no longer needed him.

Staring at the heavy wooden doors he had left from he put a gloved hand in his pocket. Something inside of him ached. She no longer needed him either. She wasn't a scared little girl, and he could no longer take advantage of her naiveté. And he knew full well were her heart truly was. Even if she buried it under her work and her new found confidence.

As he walked down the hall the man didn't bother turning around as the doors to the Hokage's office were opened, then closed again. Until her voice permeated his mind and broke him from his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ah…she still called him sensei.

Stopping in his tracks he turned his lazy eye, not covered by his hetai-ate in her direction. Sakura stood there as she closed the door behind her. Her green eyes centered in on him and kept him firmly in place. His stomach churned as he studied the tan tank top and tight leggings she wore under shorts that showed off the shapely legs from his dreams. The legs she would wrap around him, or he would lower himself to kiss and bite until she was incoherent. Kakashi bit his tongue at his devious train of thought.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked.

"Do you…" her emotive olive eyes flashed briefly with apprehension. "Do you think we could talk?"

"Of course." Kakashi felt like he just sighed his death warrant.

She joined him at his side and the two of them walked out of Hokage Tower and down the street. She was leading him, for a moment he wondered where until she sat on a bench. A very familiar bench. The skin around his grey eyes tightened before she noticed her hand motioning for him to join her. He did, of course, because he was like a dog and would follow any command this slip of a woman would give him. It was silent and a part of him wondered why she hadn't started to bombard him with demands or questions.

He watched her, studied the way her eyed flickered to him then back to her hands which lay in her lap. When she finally seemed to collect her thoughts, she spoke. And it was most certainly concerning that one specific day when her hair was still long and her eyes were round and not so sharp with the intellect that bloomed under her apprenticeship under Tsunade-sama.

"…You…stared at me for a long time that day too." She whispered. Kakashi's throat ran dry as he sat impossibly still, he could no longer swallow the lump in his throat.

"I—" Sakura held up a slim hand. They were still so impossibly small.

"You've avoided me long enough Kakashi-sensei, I think…I think it's about time we talk about that." The cloudyness in her own expression told him she was confused and just as troubled as he was concerning that day two years ago. Kakashi sighed. Fifteen year old Sakura was a lot scarier than 13 year old Sakura.

"I know." He finally murmured as he slouched in his seat and leaned his elbows onto her knees.

"So, let's talk."

"….How do I even begin?" Kakashi huffed as he let his head lay into his hands in defeat.

"How about we start with, why?" from the corner of his eye he watched her fingers fiddle with the ends of her shorts and fold them back before flattening them out again.

"I'm not entirely sure myself…I just couldn't—I am a very dirty old man, aren't I?" he sighed into his hands. Sakura snorted at this, she brought a hand to his back and rubbed in that comforting manner she had done while Naruto and Sasuke recovered after their mission in the Land of Waves. All three of his cute little students together, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't let go of Sakura even after she had patched up their wounds and fell asleep. She had had to deal with the duo cuddling up against her as nightmares of the battle before haunted them both. All she could do was sooth their hearts with muted whispers and a gentle hand.

"No…I don't think that, but…what you did is kind of illegal." She pointed out. Kakashi sighed into her touch just as his other juvenile students had.

"I am, I touched you because some sick and twisted part of me is attracted to you." He turned his lone eye to her and let it slowly sink in as he spoke truthfully for what seemed like the first time in his life. Or not since Obito, at least.

"I am painfully attracted to my former student to the point I would kiss her, to the point I would dream about her every night. I am not proud of it, but I find myself in the position of having you in my thoughts everyday and wanting every part of you to myself. It's…honestly a bit annoying and worries me greatly."

There was silence after Kakashi confessed to her and he watch as her cheeks flushed, then her eyes widened atsomething he said…other than pretty much saying he had wet dreams about her. Oh Obito, Rin, how far your teammate has fallen.

"A…nnoying?" she murmured. Kakashi blinked, and then let his eye crinkle in a small smile.

"I can kind of agree with Sasuke on that part, you really can be annoying Sakura, weaseling your way into our hearts and minds. You don't even realize it do you?" he chuckled at the face she made and brought a hand to her head and rubbed it until it was messy. He moved his hand to her cheek and stared at her long and hard; watched the blush color her cheeks even though the mention of Sasuke saddened her.

"I'm sure even now our lost little puppy still has you haunting him every waking moment like this dog."

"K-Kakashi…sensei…" she blinked, multiple times in quick succession and looked like she was about to cry. He couldn't help himself, he moved in close to her. He needed to touch her.

Kakashi heard her breath hitch as he laid his head to the crock of her neck and closed his eyes. The man was sure if he had a tail it would be wagging madly right now.

"Let me have this..." he murmured, just like his dreams, Sakura didn't know what to do with her hands. The rubbing on his back had halted as soon as he invaded her personal space. But it took only a moment for it to start once more and he sighed into her. He moved his hands to her waist and wrapped them around her in a possessive hug. Sakura, like the compassionate person he knew her to be, stayed silent and let him have her all to himself. If only this one time.

"I…don't think Sasuke ever thought of me like how you think." She finally said after a long time. His grey eye cracked open to stare at the skin on her neck. There was a cut there that he hadn't known about.

"He does. Because we are too much alike, we get wrapped around the finger of anything that really catches out attention. We hold onto it like a life line and let it manipulate us until we would do just about anything to keep it safe. We're both the possessive type too." He chuckled as that day during the chunin exams popped into his mind again.

"But Kaka—" Sakura gasped loudly as his clothed lips brushed against her jaw. She looked down at him as he straightened himself again and pulled his mask away. Olive eyes widened and for a moment she looked like a child again. This time, however, she really studied him, his thin lips, his square jaw and tired eyes.

"I'm only ever going to do this once more, I promise." Kakashi smiled, he looked like a lost dog when he smiled, then pressed his lips firmly against her own. He heard her make a little squeak of surprise, but other than that, she didn't fight him. He felt her hands cup his face affectionately and he watched her close her eyes. He kissed her again and again. But never once did he force her mouth open, not once did he slide his tongue between bruised lips to taste her honey sweet tongue.

He released her from his kisses and looked at her as he always did, with a tenderness he had reserved for only one other person in his life.

"The…Sasuke kiss, right?" she murmured as she finally spoke.

"And every one after will be a Sasuke kiss." He confirmed. "You don't belong to me Sakura, you shouldn't. And I don't hold the same place in your heart as I know Sasuke does."

He watched her eyes turn downwards; it was her own shame now. He understood. He understood that she didn't like how much she found herself in love with Sasuke, not after so long after his disappearance.

"However…" he murmured as he lifted her head to face him again. "The second I know you're no longer attached to him, I'm taking you all for myself."

She sniffed and finally cracked that shy little smile he remembered of hers.


End file.
